Right On Time
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Their love for each other was right on time...


**Title: Right On Time**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolfe, if you don't get them together by the end of this season, I'm bringing my henchmen with me and we're taking over the show (evil laugh)!**

**Setting: Current/Slightly AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Elliot and Kathy were never married in this story. I'm gonna leave it at that.**

**Summary: Their love for each other was right on time...**

**Author's note: So, this song is begging me to write this story. And, yes, it's another Boyz II Men song; only, this one's actually a cheating song. But, I will never do a EO cheating story, because it's not my type to do it and I just can't see them being dirty cheating sluts. So, I'm twisting this one up. You'll get the picture at the end.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Jam Bam Club**

**Queens, New York**

**September 25, 2007**

Elliot Stabler needed a drink. Badly.

He heard about this club one of his old police academy buddies talked about, so he decided to go and check it out. After finally closing out one of the worst cases in Special Victims Unit history, he just needed to relax and unwind for a while before he drags his sorry butt home to his wife of four years and his two daughters, who meant the world to him.

He sat at the bar, surveying his surroundings while nursing a tall glass of beer. His sparkling blue orbs stumbled on the most beautiful woman he ever seen in his life. Tall, sexy and curvy, he was getting hard from just looking at her and he didn't know her. Her olive toned skin glistened under the blaring disco lights and, as she moved her hips on the dance floor, he knew he had to have her.

Downing the rest of his beer, he paid the bartender and decided to get this woman.

Olivia Benson was actually having a good time for a change. She needed a break, after the day she had today. She knew her two little angels were in good hand with her mother-in-law, so she was able to dress up and go out tonight.

She owed it to her two best friends in the world, Casey Novak and Alexandra Cabot for bringing her here. Lord knows they needed a break after what they been through. As she was dancing seductively, she felt a pair of strong hands being wrapped around her hips tightly. She leaned back against him and sighed happily because he felt so good against her.

"My name's Elliot. What's yours?" he yelled, due to the loud music that was playing.

"Olivia. Nice to meet you," she yelled back, smiling at him brightly.

"You'd come here alone?" he asked as they were now dancing together.

"Nah. I came with my best friends. You?" she replied.

"I came here alone. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, though. You're beautiful," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she laughed loudly.

"May I buy you a drink, then?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Maybe later. I'm good here. Care to dance with me some more?" she whispered in his ear.

To her surprise, her took her in his arms and dipped her, making her giggle. "Don't mind if I do, milady."

Throughout the night, Elliot and Olivia felt like they knew each other all their lives. They talked about many things during their many trips to the bar; they both were detectives, they both see the horrors everyday and they do what they do because it's they duty to protect the city. They both belong to Special Victims Unit; she works in Manhattan and he works in Queens.

"So I noticed a ring on your finger. Does that mean you're married, Mr. Stabler?" Olivia asked as they were walking out of the club.

"Yes. 4 beautiful years and counting. I have two beautiful girls; Jennifer, who's two and Cassandra, who's six months," Elliot explained, thinking about his family.

"I know you're gonna be interrogating the hell out of boys when they get older," she laughed.

"They're not dating until their 40!" he exclaimed, laughing right along with her.

"Aw, don't be like that. You have to let them grow up sometime," she giggled.

"So, um, are you married?" he asked sheepishly.

She blushed. "Yeah. Fours wonderful years and counting. I have two beautiful daughters as well. Jessica, who's two and Christina, who's almost seven months."

"That's good. So, um, the night's still young. I was wondering would you like to have a nightcap at my place?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know, Mr. Stabler. My mother taught me never to talk to strangers. For all I know, you could be the big bad wolf," she teased.

"I won't bite; unless you ask me to," he joked.

She had to laugh at that one. "Okay, I guess one drink with you can't hurt me."

"Great! You can follow me. I don't live that far from here, anyway," he said as he got in his car.

She knew her life was gonna change forever after tonight.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**September 25, 2007**

"Nice place you have here, El," Olivia said when they stepped inside his home.

"Thanks. You have to excuse this mess. My girls are very energetic, but why don't you make yourself at home while I go and fix us a glass of wine?" Elliot said as he proceeded to pick up the toys from the floor and put them in their designated toy boxes. A few minutes later, he returned with two glasses of white wine in his hands.

"So, El, how can you afford a house so big?" Olivia asked as he took his place next to her on the sofa.

"Wanna know a secret? I'm a trust fund baby," he revealed.

"You?! I don't believe it!" she gasped in shock.

"I don't care about the money, though. I mean, I've always been a hard worker. I wanna give my girls a good, honest living. But, that doesn't mean I don't indulge. I needed the room, anyway. So, with the money I was given, I bought this home after I got married and everything's been good to me. What about you?" he asked as he took a sip.

"I'm a hard working wife and mother myself. I wanna give my girls a good, honest life, too. I didn't have father or a good mother in my life, so I wanna make sure my daughters have two parents that loves them," she replied.

"That makes sense, Liv. So, your husband must be really worried about you, huh? Shouldn't you be at home with him instead of being with me?" he teased.

"I should say the same thing about your wife, Elliot. Where is she, anyway?" Olivia asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"She's working late. That's another thing, too. She's also a cop. She just work with a different unit," he explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm, so does my husband. Hey, do you have any good music I can listen to? I'm suddenly in the mood to dance," she laughed as she got up from the sofa.

"Feel free to roam my CD collection all you want. I have plenty," he chuckled.

Olivia had no idea Elliot was an avid music fan. He has CD from nearly every artist. After scanning for a few moments, she made her decision and pulled a CD out from the 'B' category (hint, hint) and popped it into the stereo system, then she pushed 'play'. A second later, a guitar riff filled the air.

"Care to dance with me, Elliot?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know, Olivia. My mother told me to never accept a dance from a stranger. You're gonna be a bad influence on me someday," he joked as he got up and took her hand into his.

"Aw, I'm a sweet girl. Unless you want me to be a bad girl. I'm good of being that, too," she teased. She gasped when he took her in his strong arms.

"I can handle a bad girl like you," he whispered in her ear, sending a tingle up and down her spine.

_Been away for thirty days_

_Now I'm home and I'm here to stay_

_I've been thinking since I've been gone_

_But you already know_

'_Cause I told you on the telephone_

_I remember your fingers_

_Do you remember my hands_

_We did all that we could yeah_

'_Cause that's all we can_

_When we're apart you have my heart_

_But when we're together_

_You have all of me, baby_

Olivia felt like she could melt in his arms right there and then. She thought she was gonna die and get sent to pleasure heaven. Elliot was a natural slow dancer and it showed. To feel his breath against her short brown hair and to feel his arms around her body made her knees buckle with delight. She breathed in his natural masculine scent and she just wanted to bathe in him forever.

They locked eyes for a moment. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked into his blue eyes. She could get lost in them forever and more. Suddenly, nothing else mattered when he leaned over and slanted his mouth on her ruthlessly. She moaned and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access. Her throat became dry, her eyes became watery and her nipples became rock hard. What the hell? Was she having feelings for Elliot Stabler?

She got her answer when he lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her over to the couch.

_Ooo ahh I gotcha_

_Mmm hmm you're mine_

_Ooo wee I'm with ya _

_Your love is right on time_

"Elliot, we shouldn't be doing this," she said, breaking the moment.

"Why not?" he asked, looking surprised.

"We're both married, remember?" she reminded him.

"One night won't hurt us, Olivia," he assured her before he slanted his mouth on hers again. She felt her resolve melt and, at that point, she didn't care. She wanted him, plain and simple.

With very little resistance, Elliot lifted her halter top over her head and threw it on the floor. He cupped her bra covered breasts in his hands and flickered her nipples through the material. With shaky fingers, she began unbuttoning his silk shirt, her breath caught in her throat when his broad chest was revealed. This man was simply amazing. Cut, lean and fit all rolled up into her delicious treat. She already had a craving for him.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

"Mmm, I do," she murmured before it was her turn to slant her mouth on his ruthlessly.

_Stop, stay where you are_

_I'm coming to you_

_All of the things we've talked about_

_I wanna do to ya_

_So take off your clothes_

_Leave them at the door_

_But keep on your shoes_

_Put one leg up on the table_

_Arch your back, look at me and smiled_

'_Cause you know what I'm 'bout to do_

Their clothes seemed to melt from their heated bodies. Before long, Olivia was on her back while Elliot was lapping her center with his mouth and tongue. She speared her hands through his short brown hair and gasped his name when his thumb brushed against her swollen clit.

"Elliot..." she whimpered as waves of passion washed over her supple body. Her olive toned skin was glistening under the pale moonlight and her inner core was burning with desire. Her fingers came to play with her swollen, sore nipples. She thought she was gonna die.

"You taste so good, Olivia," he moaned as he finished lapping her up with his tongue. Just to hear his voice sent her over the edge. She called out his name when the last release subsided.

_Ooo ahh I gotcha_

_Mmm hmm you're mine_

_Ooo wee I'm with ya_

_Your love is right on time_

Now, it was Elliot's turn to moan when she massaged his shaft with her fingers while she took him in her mouth. He couldn't believe she was actually doing this. He remembered reading something about women being hesitant about giving men oral pleasure. But, to have her doing it to him was a major turn on. Hell, his wife was even good at it.

"Olivia..." he whimpered when she buried him to the root; his tip resting against her throat. She moaned lightly as she massaged him with her tongue. She relaxed and did her thing. And, from the way she did it, he was enjoying it very much.

"I'm gonna cum," he moaned when she picked up his pace. He looked down and saw her head bobbing up and down. He ran his fingers through her short honey brown hair and screamed when he reached his climax. She swallowed all that she could because he was climaxing so fast. Damn, this man was hot and scorching.

"You taste so good, Elliot," she moaned when she looked at him and smiled. With her hand, she wiped the evidence away from her face.

_This feels so good I know it feels right_

_I wish this thing could last forever, oh yes_

_But you can't stay_

'_Cause my wife's on her way_

"Elliot, oh Elliot," she moaned when he moved on top of her and, from then on, he fused their bodies together as one. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed when he started moving; pumping his hips and gripping her waist tightly. She hissed in his ear when he started biting on her neck gently, careful not to leave a mark. He has a feeling she doesn't wanna be embarrassed.

"Give me more, baby. Give me more," she panted in his ear. Lifting her legs over his shoulder, he drove into her harder and faster. She clutched his biceps tightly; loving the way he feels against her fingers. She thrashed her head from side to side and started sweating when another orgasm started rumbling in the pit of her stomach. She screamed out his name, she thought she could shatter glass. Elliot Stabler was making love to her in so many ways, she thought she was gonna drown.

_Ooo ahh I gotcha_

_Mmm hmm you're mine_

_Ooo wee I'm with ya_

_Your love is right on time_

"God, you feel so good," he grunted in her ear as he went deeper inside of her. She screamed when the first ripple of orgasm cut through like scissors cutting through paper. The second one nearly killed her. The third one made her mind go crazy. She dug her fingers in his back so hard, she felt blood seeping out of his flesh. But, he didn't care. He kept pumping inside of her until he couldn't take it anymore and screamed out her name.

_Your love makes me wanna say _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh_

They collapsed into each other's arms when the forth and final orgasm knocked the wind out of them. Afterward, they just held each other tenderly as the next song began to play.

"Boy, you nearly killed me," she joked a moment later, breaking the silence.

"I want you again, Olivia. Call me crazy, but I'm so greedy right now. I need to keep you around forever," he teased.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "You can have me whenever you like, Elliot."

"I gotta know; do you love your husband?"

"Of course I do. Do you love your wife?" she countered.

"Damn right I do," he laughed.

"Hey, El?"

"Yes, baby?"

"That was a fun game. Thanks for suggesting it," she giggled.

"Hey, Liv, what can I say? We need to keep our marriage alive and exciting," he replied as he leaned over and kissed her again.

"You think Jennifer Jessica and Cassandra Christina are fine with your mother tonight?" she asked, her maternal instincts kicking in big time.

He pulled her up on top him, causing her to straddle him. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled brightly.

"Mrs. Stabler, tonight we're gonna pretend that there's no children here, okay? It's just you and me. After all, your love is right on time," he grinned foolishly.

"Vice versa, Mr. Stabler," she giggled before she leaned down and kissed him passionately.

_Your love is right on time_

**The End!**

**See where I went with this? I had made it look like Elliot and Olivia were having an affair, but they're really married to each other. Jazz and Sam did this before, but this was my take on it. Hope you enjoyed it and I take any suggestions for one shots and brand new EO stories!**

**Please review!**


End file.
